Almas que el destino entrelazó y el amor que nunca murió
by Yoari Dank
Summary: La espada del destino cayó esa noche y unió sus almas, un extraño vínculo innegable entre un humano y una Shinigami... el significado del nombre de Ichigo no cobró verdadero significado hasta que Rukia apareció en su vida. Conjunto de One-shots alusivos al mes Ichiruki
1. Shot 1. Un poco más de vida.

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**-.-**

_**Semana 1. Día 3: Embrujado.**_

**-.-**

**Shot. Un poco más de vida. **

**.**

**.**

Muerte era una palabra tan temida entre la humanidad, tan desagradable que la mención de ésta conjuraba entre la población el caos y la desolación.

Las almas venían a este mundo y se marchaban tras completar su ciclo en el bucle interminable de la existencia perpetua, unas antes que otras dependiendo del destino que fue forjado para ellas. Fuera de eso, de esa inefable cualidad en la forma corpórea que las sostenía a la realidad inmediata, las almas podían dividirse en dos categorías según la moralidad del corazón o el deseo de éste por la malignidad que la corrompiera después de la muerte.

Todo dependía de la esencia del alma y fidelidad de su verdadero ser para guiarse en la dirección correcta hasta alcanzar la transmutación hacia el otro mundo. El nacimiento era el puntapié inicial de una renovada vida libre de las memorias y la muerte el final del ciclo donde se rendían cuentas mediante un tablero ilusorio que reflejaba el valor moral relativo de las acciones de esa nueva vida.

Patrañas.

Ichigo miró el desfibrilador entre sus manos mientras esperaba a que éstos cargaran, un acontecimiento que no duró el tiempo suficiente para seguir reflexionando sobre los misterios de la vida y la muerte pues tan pronto como el indicador resonó, presionó sobre el pecho del desfallecido hombre cuyo corazón estaba deteniéndose inevitablemente.

Pero ni siquiera la ferviente determinación de su alma por salvar a ese hombre hizo latir de nuevo ese marchito corazón. El pitido exponencial de una vida que se apagaba resonó con fuerza y él se recordó que ni en sus momentos más lúcidos o menos deprimidos podía superar este tipo de acontecimientos y sobre todo, que no eran culpa suya.

—Hora del deceso. —pidió dejando a un lado su ahora fría indumentaria. El joven Doctor luchó por esclarecer la mirada y enfocarla al personal que tenía a su alrededor.

Una de las enfermeras en turno respondió apenas en un susurro a su petición informándole que el desdichado hombre habría muerto apenas un par de minutos atrás siendo las diez de la noche con cinco, Ichigo asintió sin más.

El joven retiró los mechones que sobresalían del gorro de operaciones y se dispuso a salir de la sala para dejar que el equipo realizara el protocolo que se aplicaba en estos casos, Ichigo se negó a mirar el frío cuerpo que dejaba atrás cuando cruzó la puerta y se internó en el pasillo con dirección a las escaleras de emergencia para tomar un respiro.

Sin embargo poco pudo hacer por esquivar a una mujer que corría desesperada y con lágrimas que opacaban sus ojos cuando se la encontró en el camino, se maldijo incluso cuando por inherente curiosidad volvió la mirada para ver a esa mujer desplomarse al suelo llorando sin consuelo a centímetros de distancia de la sala de operaciones. Ichigo sintió pena por aquella desdichada pero no lo demostró en su semblante, mucho menos gesto de sorpresa cuando junto a la mujer la figura del hombre cuyo cuerpo yacía inerte en la habitación contigua se materializó.

_El último consuelo a un ser amado_. Se dijo Ichigo cuando volteó la mirada en un gesto amable para brindarles privacidad y seguir con su camino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una hora después Ichigo se preparó para marcharse a casa con la ilusión de al menos poder desperezarse y flaquear la atención de sus pacientes por el resto de esa noche, deslindarse de ese deprimente ambiente en el que se encontraba total y completamente absorto la mayor parte del día durante toda la semana.

El aire gélido golpeó su rostro cuando la temperatura de la habitación bajó de repente y el hombre supo que cuanto antes saliera de ahí mejor, sin embargo antes de poder cumplir con ese deseo reprimido de libertad, un par de golpes le tomaron desprevenido dándole a entender que tendría que esperar para retirarse.

Una cabellera pulcramente cuidada y estilizada se asomó sin recato por la abertura de la puerta para luego invitarse a pasar sin el consentimiento del dueño del cubículo. Un par de ojos zafiro escondidos tras un par de anteojos miraron a Ichigo con una extraña mescla de arrogancia y camaradería.

—Inoue quiere que cenes esta noche con nosotros Kurosaki. —decretó el intruso acercándose a Ichigo pero procurando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

Kurosaki Ichigo no pareció sorprendido con la intrusión y el imperativo del sujeto al que identificó como Ishida Uryuu, un viejo amigo suyo y actualmente colega en el hospital; habitualmente Ishida vendría con ese tipo de propuestas agresivas justo antes de que el turno finalizara y usualmente Ichigo tendía a rechazar alguna de ellas con la descortesía propia en él.

— ¿Cocinó ella? —inquirió Ichigo con voz desapasionada. Y confirmó su sospecha cuando Uryuu desvió la mirada—. Escucha Ishida, discúlpame con Inoue por no poder asistir esta noche pero realmente me siento algo indispuesto.

Por un momento el enojo cruzó el semblante de Ishida ante el rechazo del que consideraba su amigo, ni por asomo fue la primera vez que Kurosaki les hacía un desplante a él y a su prometida pero si los comentarios en la cafetería del hospital eran verídicos, Uryuu consideró que la actitud de su colega era justificada al menos por esa noche y quizá hasta perdonada debido a las circunstancias.

—No fue tu culpa Kurosaki —El hombre extendió la mano derecha para acomodarse los anteojos en un gesto que a cualquiera le parecería despreocupado—. Debemos comprender que la vida es algo finito, que hacemos todo cuanto está en nuestras manos pero que a final de cuentas tarde o temprano esa existencia se apagará. Ichigo, son gajes del oficio.

Considerando las palabras de Ishida, Kurosaki identificó ese mismo discurso en su padre cuando años atrás tras una amena cena familiar por motivo de su graduación Isshin comenzó su diatriba sobre lo que conllevaba ser un buen médico, por supuesto, dicho discurso también incluyó los pasajes deprimentes que venían con el deber.

—Lo sé. —susurró Ichigo con la convicción necesaria para creer que así era o al menos intentar aceptar esas palabras.

Ishida seguía ahí de pie bajo la luz del techo esperando que Kurosaki cambiara la respuesta a su propuesta, pero los minutos corrían y nada salía de boca de su amigo más que el silencio aplastante e incomodo.

— ¿Irás entonces Kurosaki? —intentó de nuevo Uryuu.

Cuando Ichigo consultó el reloj de la pared se dio cuenta de que habían pasado al menos unos cinco minutos en completo silencio y aunado a ello, su respuesta seguía siendo la misma que momentos atrás.

—Realmente necesito descansar Ishida, hoy no fue un buen día quizá en otra ocasión será.

Ichigo no lamentó su decisión, ni siquiera cuando pasaba de largo junto a Ishida y éste se limitó a tocarse el puente de la nariz en señal de exasperación. No mintió cuando le dijo que ese día no fue el mejor porque no lo era, fue pésimo y desagradable y quería tener al menos la satisfacción de quitarse esa horrible sensación de pérdida que le acometía.

En otra ocasión quizá le hubiese dado lo mismo a Kurosaki ser el hombre descortés que solía ser a menudo, pero esta noche tuvo la decencia de al menos desearle a Ishida buenas noches y enviarle a Inoue Orihime un saludo y disculpas de su parte.

Sin más, se marchó del hospital rumbo a casa, a ese departamento al que él consideraba un "hogar".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo encajaba en su lugar como por arte de magia, Ichigo dejó caer al frío suelo la mochila que llevaba consigo donde generalmente guardaba un cambio de ropa y los expedientes de varios de sus pacientes. Una sensación pasajera de alivio inundó su alma e hizo que se relajara ante el calor de lo que volvía a ese lugar su lugar para vivir.

Exhausto buscó el sofá más cercano y se dejó caer despreocupadamente con la intención de descansar un poco la espalda rígida de un día entero de jornada sin descanso, por costumbre hundió la cabeza en una de las mullidas almohadas disfrutando del silencio jovial de la noche. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Este panorama era el mejor.

Se estiró hacia adelante buscando una mejor posición en el sofá pero el repentino chasquido y el desplazamiento de una puerta le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a dicho sonido.

— ¿Arruinando mi sofá? —inquirió con sorna y condescendencia la voz de una chica.

Un bufido no se hizo esperar de Ichigo antes de despegar la cabeza de la almohada y mirar a la chica frente a él.

—Técnicamente es mi sofá ahora, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. —rebatió Kurosaki incorporándose en el acto para estar a la altura de los ojos de ella.

Los ojos amatista y engañosamente zafiro le devolvieron la mirada, desafiantes y especulativos; la chica entonces se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

—Son míos, los compré cuando me mudé a este departamento. —La mirada y el tono de voz de la mujer no titubearon en ningún momento dando el énfasis necesario para contradecirle a él y hacerle ver que estaba equivocado si creía que algo dentro de ese departamento era de su propiedad.

Ella no sólo tenía la razón sino que además podía apelar al derecho de antigüedad en cada objeto presente en el departamento.

Ichigo no le dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó a observar la pequeña pero imponente figura de la chica, pareciéndole irónico el contraste de su tamaño con el carácter de misma. Tuvo que admitir que la juzgó mal la primera vez que la vio cuando la conoció.

—Y yo las compré junto con este departamento —adjudicó de vuelta Kurosaki negándose a perder la contienda.

Una gran oferta al parecer, después de todo ¿Quién podría rechazar un buen lugar amueblado, situado a pocos minutos del hospital y sobre todo a un bajo precio? Algún idiota quizá e Ichigo no era ningún idiota -_a veces al menos no lo era_-, en aquel entonces se sintió como todo un hombre de negocios que había invertido en el mejor condominio de su vida y al menos así fue hasta poco después de que se mudara y conociera el motivo poderoso que se escondía detrás de todo el teatro de "un buen lugar para vivir a un bajo precio".

— ¡El que esté muerta no significa que un extraño venga y se apropie de mis cosas!

Las clausulas del contrato de compra-venta del inmueble no especificaban que junto con el departamento también se incluía un huésped sobrenatural al paquete, entonces Ichigo se sintió realmente estafado.

Convivir con fantasmas no fue el problema principal de esa situación sino que fuese específicamente _ella_ con quien debiera compartir las inmediaciones como buenos compañeros de cuarto en un campus de universidad. Ichigo normalmente ignoraría la presencia de cualquier alma en los alrededores como siempre lo hizo desde su niñez, pero ella era realmente difícil de ignorar en más de un sentido.

— ¿Y acaso crees que hubiese comprado este lugar de haber sabido que estabas aquí Rukia? —Ichigo observó la manera en la que ella entrecerraba los ojos como si tuviera problemas para juzgar su estado de ánimo y en ese caso, para detectar si estaba usando el sarcasmo con ella—. El anuncio no mencionaba nada de experiencias paranormales en el lugar y el hombre de la inmobiliaria nunca dijo nada sobre la dueña anterior.

La expectativa de una venta no realizada pudo más que la ética profesional del sujeto, o en el peor de los casos el tipo no supo nunca de la presencia de Rukia en el lugar.

Una creencia popular decía que las almas en ocasiones se aferraban a sus posesiones más preciadas o incluso a la vida misma después de la muerte debido a asuntos sin resolver, bueno cualquiera que fuese la razón de Rukia para no cruzar al otro lado Ichigo no estaba en condiciones de cuestionar o apremiar -_aunque quisiera_\- y tendría que esperar a que fuese ella quien tuviera la iniciativa de dar el primer paso. Bah.

Pero consideró que por el momento ella podría tomarse su tiempo.

—De todas maneras, no cambiaste de opinión después de la primera semana Ichigo. —Mucho menos después de ese primer año de convivencia, pensó ella.

En cambio ¿Ella lo hizo? Si, quizá sólo un poco. Las impresiones para con el humano cambiaron durante los primeros meses; Ichigo era un hombre huraño, de pocas palabras, malhumorado con un ceño permanentemente fruncido y hasta un poco grosero y tosco pero que en el fondo… muy en el fondo tenía un buen corazón.

Y a todo esto ¿cuántas veces habían tenido ya esta conversación? Más de las que podrían contar con los dedos de las manos y los pies -_de ambos_\- para el caso.

—No tengo opción ¿sabes? Me gasté mi capital en este lugar y no pretendo dejarlo sólo porque alguien es demasiado testaruda para compartir. —E internamente Ichigo reconoció que de alguna extraña manera era Rukia quien hacía de ese departamento un hogar.

Ella le daba su espacio cuando era necesario pero tomaba partido en los días difíciles -_como éste_\- cuando necesitaba distraer su mente o sus ánimos estaban por el suelo. Y a veces, en esas raras ocasiones que últimamente estaban convirtiéndose en algo cotidiano, Ichigo sentía una emoción extraña en el pecho al mirarla y la necesidad insana de tocarla de la manera más inocente posible.

Podría identificar su comportamiento con un nombre pero aún no se sentía listo ante el temor de que al admitir y aceptar sus sentimientos ella desapareciera de su vida.

Irónico cuando al principio eso era lo que más quería.

Había algo sobrenatural y retorcido en todo eso pero por el momento Kurosaki decidió ignorar el hecho concordando que a pesar de no ser una relación romántica y que nunca lo fue, ambos eran una pareja perfecta.

— ¿Qué tal tu noche, idiota? —quiso saber ella con el afán de cambiar la conversación.

Sin embargo tras los pensamientos en la mente de Ichigo su mirada recayó en los labios de ella al moverse y cuestionar. Por alguna extraña razón él tenía cierta afinidad con las almas lo que en gran medida podía hacerlas tangibles a su toque, sabiendo esto, Ichigo se preguntó en más de una ocasión si los labios de Rukia serían tan suaves y delicados como se veían pero descartaba la opción de probar su teoría por el ligero temor a ser golpeado por ella con algún objeto.

—Cansada. Ishida e Inoue me invitaron de nuevo a cenar con ellos y tuve que rechazar. —Ichigo notó cómo ella frunció el ceño e intuyó que quizá estaba algo enojada por su actitud.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso Ichigo? Eres joven y tonto —Ella recalcó lo último como un atributo natural de la juventud—. Deberías salir y divertirte, pasar tiempo con tu familia y amigos pero en lugar de eso regresas aquí cada noche encerrándote en esta burbuja aislada.

Hasta donde Rukia sabía, Ichigo era como un ermitaño. Nunca salía a menos que fuese algo irrevocablemente necesario y no visitaba a su familia o amigos cuando tenía la oportunidad.

—No deberías desperdiciar tu vida de esa manera —siguió ella—. ¿Sabes lo que daría por ver de nuevo a las personas que dejé?

Él lo sabía, así como ahora también sabía cuál era el motivo que la mantenía todavía en este mundo. Por una fracción de segundo Ichigo recordó todas esas veces en las que pidió que ella permaneciera más tiempo en ese mundo y reconoció que por una vez en su vida -_varias en realidad_\- fue egoísta sin ningún remordimiento al respecto.

—Lo sé Rukia, pero escucha hoy un hombre murió en mi mesa de operaciones… lo único que quería era estar en casa y olvidar por un momento que quizá pude hacer algo más por él.

Ichigo se hundió de nuevo en el sofá pero esta vez sintió la presencia de Rukia moverse a su lado.

—Y lo habrías hecho Ichigo, pero incluso los humanos tienen limitaciones que no pueden superar. —Rukia extendió la mano alcanzando la de Ichigo para estrujarla en un gesto de consuelo, podía sentir el peso en sus hombros y la tristeza de su corazón sabiendo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo impotencia ante el suceso.

Él no rezongó por aquel gesto, la sensación de la mano de la chica sobre la suya le infundió una sensación tranquilizadora. Las palabras eran parecidas a las que Ishida le había dicho horas antes pero en esta ocasión por algún motivo que Ichigo no alcanzó a entender del todo, se sintieron más reales.

—Gracias. —dijo Kurosaki mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la nuca, algo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía realmente avergonzado por algo.

No, no era el departamento lo que le hacía sentirse mejor en días como esos, sino la chica que tenía junto a él. Después de todo no podría arrepentirse por haber comprado aquel lugar, no cuando había encontrado a alguien que lo comprendiera de la manera en la que ella lo hacía.

Irónicamente un fantasma, Ichigo no renegaría nunca más de ese extraño don con el que fue bendecido.

—Bien, ahora ve a ducharte… realmente lo necesitas. —Rukia le lanzó una almohada a la cara antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Quizá… se dijo Ichigo. Renegaría de vez en cuando.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin. **_

_**Un poco tarde pero aquí está… **_

_**Este One-Shot forma parte del mes Ichiruki, este año quería participar aunque fuese con un pequeño aporte, los años anteriores todo se quedó en un mero intento u.u**_

_**Sé que es algo muy cliché pero la premisa de la que surgió este shot es de que básicamente Ichigo compró el departamento de Rukia cuando ella murió y si se dan cuenta esto es como una adaptación de la película "como si fuera cierto" XD **_

_**En fin, gracias por leer n.n **_


	2. Déjame estar contigo

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, posible Ooc (Personajes fuera de carácter). **

**-.-**

**Semana 1. Temática: Prohibido.**

**-.- **

**Shot. Déjame estar contigo. **

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que dije anoche Rukia?

Ichigo la tomó del brazo antes de que ella intentara huir de nuevo como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado desde que la conoció, con tan simple acto ella retrocedió sus pasos y volvió a sentarse en su lugar junto a él en esa mesa de cafetería.

Rukia miró fijamente el lugar donde él la había tocado y pensó, reflexionó sobre dicha acción llegando a la conclusión de que a veces la sensación de un simple toque bastaba para calentar el corazón de una persona más de lo que harían un par de palabras. Pero sin atreverse a contestar la cuestión anterior del joven junto a él, Rukia miró su taza de café ahora medio vacía.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —insistió él.

Una camarera llegó en ese momento entregando una orden de pan recién horneado. Rukia evadió la respuesta tomando uno de esos y metiéndoselos a la boca.

—Son tan suaves, los panecillos que preparo nunca sabrán tan bien como éstos. —dijo ella tras tragar el dulce manjar.

—Seguramente tu hijo no se queja —devolvió Ichigo sabiendo lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer—. ¿Entonces?

La imagen del pequeño vino a la mente de Rukia, una criatura inocente producto de un mal matrimonio y al que ella de alguna manera terminó arrastrando a la oscura y dura vida que eligió para sanear las deudas económicas que su antiguo marido dejó. Un carraspeo la devolvió de vuelta al presente y entonces otra revelación se hizo patente, Ichigo no era distinto a su hijo y lo último que necesitaba era involucrarlo en la vida que ahora tenía.

Kurosaki Ichigo, un adolescente con un complejo de _héroe-al-rescate_ no necesitaba ser absorbido a ese agujero negro.

—Tonterías —dijo ella antes de tomar el resto de su café—. Estabas ebrio y lo único que salió de tu boca fueron incoherencias Ichigo. —mintió antes de desviar la mirada hacia cualquier punto existente en esa habitación.

— ¿Hasta cuándo Rukia? —Los ojos de él se enfocaron en ella tratando de encontrar su mirada y obligarla a decir la verdad. Sabía cuando ella mentía, la conocía lo suficiente para descifrarla en apenas un parpadeo.

Las manos de la mujer se apretaron en su taza cuando sintió la mirada del chico clavada en ella.

— ¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿Por qué sigues tratándome como si fuese un niño? —dijo Ichigo quedamente pero con el tono preciso para convertirse en un certero reproche.

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio durante el cual ella permaneció mirando el objeto entre sus manos y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para responder a las cuestiones. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz fue tenue pero segura.

—Porque lo eres, eres un niño jugando a ser un adulto Ichigo —Por un momento Rukia pudo ver el dolor en el semblante de Ichigo por sus palabras pero a pesar de ello prosiguió—. Y sobre lo que dijiste anoche, es un no, tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí entiéndelo. Estabas ebrio.

Apenas tenía dieciocho años, un estudiante recién graduado de la preparatoria que decía amar a una mujer mayor en un estado de intoxicación… a ella… a una prostituta, eso no era amor. Rukia lamentó profundamente haber entablado una especie de amistad con él porque muy en el fondo a pesar de que ella creía que el supuesto amor que él profesaba por ella no era más que una ilusión, lo que ella comenzaba a sentir por Ichigo estaba en contra de cualquier valor moral y principios.

Ella sentía algo por él.

Y estaba mal.

—Eres una cobarde Rukia —gruñó Ichigo de malhumor—. Pero te diré una cosa y escúchame bien porque no lo diré dos veces. No me importa a lo que te dedicas y desconozco el por qué elegiste este estilo de vida, sin embargo no juzgo tus motivos porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una excelente mujer y madre. Quizá y es algo que no me incumba pero me supongo que algo muy malo debió pasar para que estés en esta línea de trabajo.

El hecho de que pudiera leerla tan abierta y certeramente le asustó a ella, Ichigo podría parecer un mocoso malcriado y gruñón pero podía ser maduro cuando quería. Sin embargo eso no resolvía el asunto de su edad y el dilema de sus sentimientos por este joven. ¿Qué podría esperar aceptando esos sentimientos? Seguramente solo angustia y dolor.

Sí, quizá era una cobarde como él afirmaba, pero estaba siéndolo para no lastimarlo.

—Tienes razón —concedió ella—. Pero no puedo aceptar estos sentimientos, debes entender que de una u otra forma es incorrecto.

El brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Ichigo ante la primera aseveración cayó en picada. Kurosaki admitió que ella era demasiado testaruda en algunos aspectos, pero también reconoció que no se había equivocado con su juicio anterior. Ella era una buena mujer después de todo.

—No me importa, de todas maneras ¿a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás? —Él frunció el ceño y se llevó su olvidada taza de café a los labios para sorber ruidosamente dando la señal inequívoca de que se encontraba frustrado—. No es justo. —rezongó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—La vida a veces no es justa Ichigo. —Rukia tomó otro trozo de pan pero sus hombros no se relajaron.

Tal aseveración era iba dirigida a Ichigo y a ella misma después de todo, un recordatorio de su pasado y decisiones.

— ¿Debería esperar que te alejes de mi ahora que sabes lo que siento? ¿Vas a ignorarme o simplemente vas a desaparecer?

Cielos, él a veces era muy directo y su mirada tan tangible podía ponerla nerviosa, la sangre en las mejillas de Rukia se dispararon y un ligero cosquilleo bailó por su vientre. Parecían eones desde que había sentido algo así por un hombre, pero de nuevo la dura realidad la golpeó: Ichigo no era un hombre -al menos no cronológicamente- sino un joven, un atolondrado adolescente.

¿Lo haría? La idea de evitarlo y cortar cualquier vínculo entre ellos parecía lo más sensato, pero por otra parte no le agradaba. Sabía lo perseverante que era el chico y lo testarudo también, así que la idea de desaparecer sonaba demasiado absurda; de una u otra manera él la encontraría de nuevo, de eso podía estar segura.

—No.

— ¿No? —repitió Ichigo con incredulidad y casi burlonamente. La culpa se asentó en el semblante de Rukia y él lo notó—. Escucha, no eres culpable Rukia. No quiero que te sientas obligada a corresponder, es problema mío después de todo y lo de anoche, no te lo dije para que hicieras algo por mi… no soy idiota, créeme.

Durante todo el tiempo que se conocieron, Ichigo nunca pensó en sacar provecho de su amistad o incluso de la misma Rukia pues ante todo sentía un enorme respeto por ella, su padre a pesar de ser el idiota que era, le inculcó valores que él apreciaba y ejercía de vez en cuando. Sin importar cuántas veces él la deseó de otra manera siempre luchó contra esos pensamientos para no arriesgar lo que tenían.

—Lo sé.

Después de eso, el silencio acometió incómodamente entre ellos dos. Cada uno fingiendo comer su desayuno y dejar pasar el momento de tensión después de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Creo que debería irme… —dijo Rukia con el afán de levantarse.

Pero de nuevo fue Ichigo quien abrió la boca.

— ¿Podrías considerarlo Rukia? —Elevó la mirada hacia ella y sostuvo la de la mujer quien evidentemente estaba confundida con sus palabras—. Estar conmigo y aceptar lo que te ofrezco. —aclaró él con seriedad.

Y esto la desconcertó de nuevo, Ichigo parecía tan sincero cuando le decía que no se sintiera presionada por sus sentimientos y que de igual manera aceptaría el hecho de que ella no fuese reciproca con éstos, pero ahora estaba pidiéndole una oportunidad.

—Ichigo en verdad… —Mientras lo miraba, dispuesta a darle un "no" por respuesta, su cálida preocupación lo hacía parecer… guapo. Pero también vulnerable—. No lo sé.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese atisbo de esperanza en los ojos almendrados de él.

—No quiero que esto termine mal ¿entiendes? —continuó, dejando en claro los verdaderos motivos de su negativa. Había dolor en su voz, solo un atisbo.

Pero oyó la nota tan claramente como si fuese el pitido de una alarma en el silencio de la madrugada.

—Rukia escucha… —Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo, Ichigo nunca fue bueno con las palabras. Temía decir algo que ella no tomara bien o malinterpretara, así que al final se quedó callado.

Ella rompió el contacto visual cuando buscó un par de billetes dentro de su bolsa y los dejó sobre la mesa como parte del pago del desayuno.

—Debo irme.

Ichigo dijo algo en voz baja que ella no alcanzó a escuchar pero que sonaba muy parecido a un "_te veo luego"_. Sin más que decir, Rukia se marchó de ahí no sin antes darle una última mirada al adolescente quien ahora se frotaba ansiosamente la nuca revolviendo esos salvajes mechones chillones.

Las palabras de Ichigo resonaron con mayor frecuencia en su mente.

¿Podría arriesgarse a abrirle su corazón a ese joven malhumorado y testarudo? Tanto como ella lo deseaba también se recordó las implicaciones de esa decisión. Rukia se sintió tan exhausta entonces ante el dilema de su mente y su corazón.

¿Lo haría?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin. **_

_**Estoy muy atrasada con los shots del Mes Ichiruki, éste corresponde a la primera semana con la temática "Prohibido". **_

_**Estaré subiendo los demás apenas pueda. Estoy bastante oxidada con el IR así que disculpen el Ooc de las historias uwu y lo mismo con la redacción, algunos shots pueden estar muy flojos y con errores u.u el hiatus es horrible… **_

_**Quiero agradecer por los RW del shot anterior, de verdad gracias chicas y lamento no poder responder como se debe **___

_**Hasta la próxima… **_


End file.
